1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence device, by which an anode and cathode are prevented from being short-circuited in case of an emitting cell is blown out.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter abbreviated EL) device using electroluminescence of an organic material has a structure that an organic hole transport layer or organic luminescent layer is inserted between upper and lower electrodes.
Many efforts are made to research and development for the organic EL device capable of high brightness luminescence by a DC drive of low voltage.
Specifically, a bottom emission type organic EL device, as shown in FIG. 1, consists of an anode 12 on a substrate 11, an organic layer 13 on the anode 12, and a cathode 14 on the organic layer 13.
The organic layer 13 is configured with at least one layer formed of an organic material.
For example, the organic layer 13 consists of a hole injection layer (HIL) 13a, a hole transport layer (HTL) 13b, an emitting layer 13c, and an electron transport layer 13d. 
The cathode 14 is operative in injecting electrons and reflecting an emitted light. The anode 12 is formed of a transparent material such as ITO (indium tin oxide).
In the above-configured organic EL device, if the anode 12 and cathode 14 are connected to positive and negative terminals of a DC power, respectively, holes injected from the hole injection layer 13a move to the emitting layer 13c via the hole transport layer 13b. 
Meanwhile, electrons injected from the cathode 14 move to the emitting layer 13c via the electron transport layer 13d. 
Hence, the electrons and holes having moved to the emitting layer 13c are coupled to each other to emit light.
The light, as indicated by an arrow in the drawing), emitted from the emitting layer 13c is directly discharged outside via the cathode 12. And, the light emitted in a direction of the cathode is reflected on the cathode 14 to be discharged outside via the anode 12.
Thus, the cathode 14 of the organic EL device is operative in injecting electrons, reflecting light, and reducing resistance.
Yet, in case that an emitting cell, as shown in FIG. 2, is blown out by internal and/or external stresses, the cathode 14 is bent toward the organic layer 13.
Moreover, heat generated from the explosion of the emitting cell may melt the cathode 14 down in a direction of the anode 12. Hence, it is highly probable that the bent cathode 14 can be short-circuited with the anode 12.
The organic devices are generally categorized into active matrix devices and passive matrix devices.
However, since the short circuit occurrence between the cathode 14 and the anode 12 causes a dead pixel in the active matrix device, a short-occurring pixel becomes unusable.
Besides, since the short circuit occurrence causes line failure in the passive matrix device, a line including the shorted pixel becomes unusable.
Therefore, the shorted cathode and anode lowers reliability of the organic EL device.